


Guardian.

by sourytears



Series: Untitled [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: Junmyeon is a photographer and Zoe a writer. He used to be the one who took care of her on earth, now she will do the same from heaven.





	Guardian.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [保护者 ⁝ Guardian.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507457) by sourytears. 

> original title: 保护者 ⁝ Guardian.

One night in the shower Zoe feels a sudden hit impacting her nape, something that disorients her, when she recovers, she looks around the bathroom where did it came from, found nothing but a large mirror and water drops against her skin.

Turn off the bathroom light when finished, heading to the bed with her boyfriend, who reads comics.

— If you could have a super power what would it be? —. Zoe reads on the back cover of the comic.

— I would like to control water. — He replies, finishing his read, turning to hug Zoe. — What about you?

— I'd like to know what it feels like to fly.

Her friend Selene had recommended an excellent book about life's injustices. It was titled "_Death doesn’t discriminate_." And it sounded really interesting, but she didn't have time for those things.

Better should go to the doctor because of those so recurrent headaches she was having, each more intense than the last.

— You spend a lot of time in front of the computer and squint to see, have you even thought about wearing glasses. — Selene reprimanded one day.

— You're supposed to come to inspire me, not criticize me.

The nurse drank from her cup of coffee by machining an answer.

— I care about your health.

— Please don’t do it.

— I’m going to take you to the ophthalmologist for an eye test and also to the neurologist because of those pains that you’re suffering, who knows could be serious.

— I invited him to dinner here in the apartment, we all three will cook and it will be fun. — He told his plans full of enthusiasm.

Her boyfriend had spent half an hour talking about his new model. The young man who followed him as if Junmyeon was his mentor, Sehun was his name, he was a professional model and had become something like the photographer's muse. She might be upset, but she adored to see her boyfriend have a friend. One who seemed to admire him too much.

— Junmyeon, — one day she called from the kitchen counter. — Take good care of Sehun, it's nice to see you have a friend.

— What are you talking about, I have many friends.

— Don’t count me in, I'm your girlfriend. Not a friend

The man approaches to hug his girlfriend from behind, his uncovered torso against her.

— You're just what I need.

— I’m serious Myeon, I don't want to see you alone.

He covers her face with kisses, sweet and short kisses that become passionate and deep.

The sound of skin against skin and the soft moans of Junmyeon fill the room, the heavy and hot atmosphere while Zoe jumps over and over again on the cock of the man beneath her. He keeps his hands on her hips helping bury his cock deeper inside.

Zoe is close, she can almost reach it with her hands ... oh no, not now. The strong pain blinds her momentarily, a dull noise stuns her.

Recovered part of the hearing and vision just in time to hear Junmyeon's orgasm.

Zoe drops on his chest, shaking. Both try to catch their breath.

– Are you okay, did I hurt you? —. He asked frantic. — I saw that you closed your eyes strongly and I don't think it was just pleasure.

Zoe sat up, looked into his eyes feeling her heart shrink, yet she drew aside the hair attached to his forehead by sweat with a small grin.

— I am, don't worry.

And Junmyeon would have protested, but the girl was already kissing him again.

— So Sehun, — she started the moment she was left alone with him. — What are your intentions with Junmyeon?

The tall man almost drowns with his glass, the photographer should soon return from the bathroom and free him of his girlfriend's intense gaze.

— Eh, I ... — cleared his throat quickly. — We are friends? —. It was more a question for himself. — And I ... I admire his work a lot, I think he's a genius.

Although it sounded a little fawning, she knew he had told the truth.

— I checked your work too. — Sehun had another drink, Zoe refrained from asking an inappropriate question.

— Oh really? Come on, tell me. — Zoe rested her chin on her hands to appreciate the taller.

The precision with which he related one of her works left her impressed and wanting to hear more of his voice, so much that she hardly notice when Junmyeon is back at the table. Nor how does he smile when he sees them both get along.

— I’ve seen the results of your exams and I think it’s better if you speak with the doctor, urgently. — Selene's voice full of concern.

— Is it ... is it that bad?

A heavy sigh fills the phone’s line.

— Just don't wait too long.

At some point, when she told his boyfriend that she was going to get a driver's license, he first made fun of her, then assured that she would not need it while they were together, since he could take her wherever she wanted. And maybe it's the tears or the pressure on her head, but she regrets by noticing how hard it is to reach her destination.

Once inside the building, when the elevator doors close, Zoe feels her chest a little heavier. The intense pain knocks her down.

Finally, the breeze and the view of the sunset welcome her when she reach the terrace. She carefully approaches the railing, where a few steps far from the edge she removes her black heeled sandals and places her clutch next to them.

She had written a similar scenario once, however, she never visualized herself bringing it to reality.

A trembling sigh leaves her lips, closes her eyes and ... flies.

— _... Doctor, how serious is the condition of my illness?_

— _You don't have much time left._

— _How much?_

— _Two to three _... — the pause is overwhelming. — _weeks. _

“… _And Kim Junmyeon, don't you think about crying for me… take care, please. You were my whole life, keep going without me, you're too bright to dim for something like this._

_Always, I swear I'll always love you ..._"

Zoe asked him not to cry, but he can't help it when he snuggles in the bed they shared for so many nights. The letter against his chest as he drowns with his own crying.

Junmyeon was strong, he was perhaps the strongest person she met in her life. Zoe thought, watching him from the corner of their room, of course he had no way of knowing that.

She also thought it had been a mistake not to have finished all that the day she had the opportunity, instead of waiting for her not so slow and painful end. But Zoe just couldn't do that to him, spending their last moments together seemed right.

She always wanted to fly.

But right now, she wanted to go back and take care of him.


End file.
